visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS
center|650x650px Biografía THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS (originalmente conocido como THE MAD CAPSULE MARKET'S y BERRIE), fue una banda japonesa que se formó en 1985 y estuvo activa hasta 2006. La banda se hizo conocida por su estilo experimental, que combinaba varios tipos de música electrónica y punk rock. Historia Berrie (1985–1990) En 1985, mientras estaba en la escuela secundaria, el vocalista y compositor Hiroshi Kyono y el guitarrista Minoru Kojima formaron la banda de punk BERRIE. Un año después, al dúo se unió al bajista Takeshi Ueda y el baterista Seto, momento en el que el cuarteto comenzó a actuar en conciertos y a participar en las competiciones de Battle of the Bands. La banda grabó un demo de tres canciones titulada Poison Revolution, que distribuyeron ellos mismos. (Dos de estas tres canciones fueron relanzadas más tarde en el álbum SPEAK!!!) Su popularidad en la escena musical underground japonesa creció constantemente y en 1990 este éxito les ganó un lugar como el acto de apertura de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Sin embargo, pocos meses después de la presentación, el baterista Seto dejó la banda y fue reemplazado por el residente de Tokio Motokatsu Miyagami. En abril de 1990, BERRIE cambió su nombre a THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS, supuestamente un término para los distribuidores de Betaphenethylamine, una droga ficticia de la novela ciberpunk Neuromancer. Primeros años (1990–1996) En agosto de 1990, la nueva banda lanzó su primer sencillo, GOVERNMENT WALL, una nueva grabación de la canción de BERRIE. En octubre, lanzaron su álbum debut, Humanity, que también presentaba varias canciones de BERRIE y conservaba su sonido punk. Después del lanzamiento del álbum, el guitarrista original Minoru Kojima dejó la banda y fue reemplazado por Ai Ishigaki. Al año siguiente, THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS firmó con el sello discográfico Victor / Invitation y grabó su segundo álbum, P.O.P. Un álbum más rápido y más duro que el primero, fue fuertemente censurado, provocando la indignación de los miembros de la banda. Su contenido lírico anterior, con las letras escritas principalmente por el bajista Takeshi Ueda, tenía influencias marxistas/clase trabajadora, con temas líricos cada vez más políticos con lanzamientos posteriores. A partir de 1990, su sonido fue influenciado principalmente por el punk, pero rápidamente comenzó a incorporar diferentes influencias en su música de artistas como Killing Joke (banda de post-punk originaria de Reino Unido), Aburadako, The Stalin y Yellow Magic Orchestra (banda japonesa de música electrónica). A partir de 1992, la banda comenzó a experimentar con su sonido, introduciendo varias máquinas de muestreo y sonidos New Wave. En 1992 grabaron el EP Capsule Soup y su tercer álbum SPEAK!!!!. En 1993, su cuarto álbum MIX-ISM se inclinó más hacia el ska, y en 1994 su quinto álbum PARK demostró un estilo más lento y melódico. Este fue también el primer álbum que se lanzó en el extranjero (en los Estados Unidos, aunque casi dos años después de su lanzamiento en Japón). Grabado y producido en los Estados Unidos, su álbum 4 PLUGS de 1996 vio un cambio musical hacia el heavy metal. Aunque la banda retuvo su estilo de rock con influencias electrónicas, la música era más oscura y pesada. El vocalista Kyono también alteró su estilo de canto y comenzó a rapear en inglés ocasionalmente. Esto marcó el comienzo del gran cambio estilístico que se demostraría en grabaciones posteriores. Takashi Fujita se unió a la banda como guitarrista en vivo adicional para la posterior gira. Más tarde ese año, la banda lanzó THE MAD CAPSULE MARKET'S, una compilación de grandes éxitos que contiene canciones regrabadas desde su carrera hasta ese momento. Después de su lanzamiento, el guitarrista Ai Ishigaki dejó la banda. En lugar de reclutar a un guitarrista oficial de reemplazo, la banda optó por continuar como un trío, con la guitarra interpretada por el guitarrista de soporte TORUxxx. Cambio estilístico y reconocimiento internacional (1997–2005) Quizás impulsado por el cambio en el guitarrista, el sonido de THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS se hizo aún más pesado. En 1997 lanzaron su segundo álbum internacional y el octavo en general, DIGIDOGHEADLOCK. Una fuerte progresión de 4 PLUGS, la electrónica llegó a la vanguardia y la música tenía mucho en común con el metal industrial. En 1999, la banda lanzó su álbum más reconocido internacionalmente hasta la fecha. OSC-DIS (Oscillator in Distortion) fue una versión más poppy o melódica del sonido de DIGIDOGHEADLOCK. Fue lanzado en todo el mundo en 2001, impulsado por el popular single PULSE, que apareció en el videojuego Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3. La canción y el álbum se convirtieron en los más conocidos del grupo fuera de Japón. En este momento, la banda también presentó sus "mascotas" robóticas White Crusher y Black Cyborn. El décimo álbum de THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS, 010, fue lanzado en 2001 y demostró todos los estilos que habían explorado anteriormente, con un mayor énfasis en la electrónica. Esto produjo un disco que sonaba más diverso que los anteriores. En 2002, la banda también lanzó un álbum en vivo titulado 020120, después de la fecha de la actuación. En 2004, la banda produjo su más reciente álbum de estudio, CiSTm K0nFLiqT... (pronunciado "System Conflict"). El álbum fue un regreso a la pesadez de DIGIDOGHEADLOCK, pero esta pesadez se filtró a través de la experimentación electrónica de los dos álbumes anteriores, manteniendo un fuerte vínculo con el hardcore digital. El lanzamiento en el Reino Unido de CiSTm K0nFLiqT... en 2005 vio crecer la popularidad de la banda allí, ¡con la revista de rock Kerrang! invitándolos a tocar en numerosos conciertos. El luchador japonés de artes marciales mixtas Takanori Gomi usa la canción SCARY para su tema de entrada. En 2005, THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS rompió con el sello discográfico Victor / Invitation y firmó con Sony Music Japan. Lanzaron dos compilaciones de canciones de grandes éxitos que abarcan toda su carrera, tituladas 1990–1996 y 1997–2004. El 5 de abril, la banda anunció que tomarían un "descanso prolongado" de hacer música bajo el nombre de THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS y, en cambio, trabajarían en proyectos separados. Publicaron esto en el sitio oficial japonés: "Muchas gracias por un gran apoyo para nosotros. Esta vez, después de nuestra discusión con 3 chicos de la banda, decidimos tomar un descanso sic como banda. No podemos decidir cuándo podemos reiniciar nuevamente como la banda, en este punto. Cada uno de los miembros de la banda planea trabajar como artista / proyectos individuales sic, por favor sigan apoyándonos de ahora en adelante. Gracias". Integrantes *Hiroshi Kyono: voz (1985–2006) *Takeshi Ueda: bajo, programación, coros (1985–2006) *Motokatsu Miyagami: batería, percusión (1990–2006) Ex-miembros *Seto: batería (1985–1990) *Shin Murohime: guitarra (1985–1991; soporte en vivo 2004–2005) *Ai Ishigaki: guitara, coros (1991–1996) Miembros de soportes *Takashi Fujita: guitarra, coros (1995–1996) *TORUxxx: guitarra, coros (1997–2004) *K-A-Z: guitarra, coros (2004–2005) Discografía Albums THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_HUMANITY.jpg|HUMANITY 01.10.1999 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_P.O.P_(A).jpg|P.O.P 21.11.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_SPEAK!!!!.jpg|SPEAK!!!! 21.11.1992 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_MIX-ISM.jpg|MIX-ISM 21.01.1994 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_PARK.jpg|PARK 21.10.1994 THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS - 4 PLUGS.jpg|4 PLUGS 24.01.1996 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_DIGIDOGHEADLOCK.jpg|DIGIDOGHEADLOCK 26.09.1997 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_OSC-DIS.jpg|OSC-DIS 25.08.1999 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_010.jpg|010 11.07.2001 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_CiSTm_K0nFLiqT..._(Japan_version).jpg|CiSTm K0nFLiqT... 31.03.2004 Singles THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_GOVERNMENT_WALL.jpg|GOVERNMENT WALL 01.08.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Gichi.jpg|Gichi 21.08.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Ayatsuri_Ningyo.jpg|Ayatsuri Ningyo 21.08.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Karakuri_no_Soko.jpg|Karakuri no Soko 21.08.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Capsule_Soup.jpg|Capsule Soup 22.07.1992 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_EJECT→OUT_PERIODIC_CLASSIC.jpg|EJECT→OUT PERIODIC 22.06.1994 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Kami_Uta.jpg|Kami Uta 06.12.1995 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_WALK!.jpg|WALK! 23.03.1996 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_SYSTEMATIC..jpg|SYSTEMATIC. 21.08.1997 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKET'S.jpg|CMJ Promo 21.10.1997 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_CRASH_POW.jpg|CRASH POW 21.11.1997 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_CREATURE.jpg|CREATURE 21.11.1997 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_MIDI_SURF.jpg|MIDI SURF 28.08.1998 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_PULSE.jpg|PULSE 28.07.1999 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_GOOD_GIRL~Dedicated_to_bride_20_years_after.jpg|GOOD GIRL 21.01.2000 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_CH(A)OS_STEP.jpg|CH(A)OS STEP 23.05.2001 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_GAGA_LIFE..jpg|GAGA LIFE. 13.06.2001 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_TRIBE.jpg|TRIBE 20.05.2002 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_ALL_THE_TIME_IN_SUNNY_BEACH.jpg|ALL THE TIME IN SUNNY BEACH 04.11.2002 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_FLY_HIGH_SASORI.jpg|FLY HIGH 23.01.2002 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_SCARY_-Delete_streamin'_freq._from_fear_side-.jpg|SCARY 04.02.2004 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_HAPPY_RIDE.jpg|HAPPY RIDE 29.02.2005 Compilaciones THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKET'S.jpg|THE MAD CAPSULE MARKET'S 04.09.1996 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Gichi-Early_Singles_Collection.jpg|Gichi-Early Singles Collection 21.11.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_1990-1996.jpg|1990–1996 01.12.1994 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_1997-2004.jpg|1997–2004 01.12.1994 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_020120.jpg|020120 10.07.2002 VHS & DVD THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_Gichi-Early_Singles_Collection.jpg|Gichi 21.08.1991 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_reading_S.S.M.jpg|Reading S.S.M. video 22.06.1994 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_MCM_Video.jpg|MCM Video 24.03.1995 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_4_PLUGS_(VHS).jpg|4 PLUGS 07.08.1996 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_OSC-DIS_(DVD).jpg|OSC-DIS 21.01.2001 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_PULSE_(DVD).jpg|PULSE US 03.12.2001 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_020120.jpg|020120 26.10.2002 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_1990-1996_(DVD).jpg|1990-1996 16.03.2005 THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_-_1997-2004_(DVD).jpg|1997-2004 16.03.2005 Otras compilaciones *15.10.1996 Varios artistas - Japanese Homegrown Vol.2 (#2 Crack) *1997 Varios artistas - Japan Nite Sound Sampler (#7 Crack, #8 Hi-Side) *12.1998 Varios artistas - Radio Force 9 (#4 What!) *2001 Varios artistas - Hell Car #4 (#23 Pulse) *28.03.2001 Varios artistas - Megalomaniacs Show Time!! (#1.17 All the Time in Sunny Beach ) *2002 Varios artistas - Incoming: The Sounds of 2002 (#3 Out / Definition) *2002 Varios artistas - Summer Sampler 2002 (#12 All the Time on Sunny Beach) *11.2002 Varios artistas - OORgasm 11 (#15 Gaga Life) *2003 Varios artistas Kerrang! Revved Up (#5 Come) *23.06.2003 Varios artistas - Kerrang! High Voltage (#2.19 Fly High) *06.03.2004 Varios artistas - Kerrang! Ripped (#12 Gaga Life (Live)) *03.2005 Varios artistas - Metal Hammer: March 2005 (#12 Bit Crusherrr) *2010 Varios artistas Absolute Respect - A Tribute to Killing Joke (#7 Wardance) Enlaces *Wikipedia japonesa Galería THE_MAD_CAPSULE_MARKETS_01.jpg Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1985 Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2006 Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Victor Entertainment Categoría:J-Rock